childoftimefandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna is the Goddess of Equality (Balance),Fairness and the Moon and Stars who started out as a mortal before becoming a Goddess with the help of Veneficius the God of Magic. Luna is the saint of Medluna, the island set in the middle of Luxomnia. She is also known as the creator of the stars. History: Becoming a Goddess and the Creation of Medluna When the first snow had started to fall to the ground, Luna looked up at the sky and saw two moons which Morsuin had created in his efforts to overthrow the day and cause everlasting nigh t. Luna prayed to Veneficius for there most be balance in the world and with his help she was able to knock down one moon from the sky with her double axe. A large chunk of the moon came crashing down into the Great River of Luxomnia where it became an island. The island was later named as Medluna. The other parts of the moons shattered and became the stars at night. When Lumen heard what she had done, it was unquestionable that she was to become a goddess. Luna accepted and Veneficius created a realm in the sky for her to live in, next to the moon and the stars. Eclipse Luna's first child was named Indigo, after the colour of the sky in her realm. Soon her daughter ran away to the dark side which caused Luna to cover the Moon in a shadow (because she was an evil witch). This was the first eclipse in Luxmonia. When Indigo had two children with Calinor, Luna cursed them and they soon died (because she was an evil witch). Indigo was heartbroken and vowed to never see the moon again so she stayed in the dungeons of Gellum forever. Early Days Luna was an ordinary mortal before she became a Goddess. She lived in Portlume with her parents before setting out on a journey where at night she noticed the extra moon. Little is known about Luna's childhood. Medluna Luna has been watching over Medluna and the Medlunian Tribe since it was created and sent her sacred weapon to Cloud-Tip Forest for Arianna to find since she would need it to protect herself on her journey to come with William and Cynthia. Later on Luna sends Arianna a vision, this will possibly carry on. She sends signs to the people of Medluna for the choice of the next chief or chieftess after the last one dies. Appearance Luna usually wears a plain white dress, said to be woven from the fabric of the moon. Her eyes are always light blue, like moonstones, and her skin is pure silver. Luna's hair is black. Symbol Luna's sign is a weighing scale that is perfectly balanced with a moon on one side and a star on the other. The balanced scaled clearly show that she is she Goddess of Balance. Storyline Luna's symbol is engraved in the walls of Luna's Rock Prison several times; on walls and once on the front doors guarded by the gates. Luna's Godly Weapon Luna's weapon is a double ended spear. Trivia *'Luna' means 'the moon' In latin. *Although Luna was not around at the beginning of time, it is generally accepted that she is a major goddess as she was to first person to rule the balanced side of the world. Category:Medluna Island Category:Goddesses Category:Balance Category:Luna's Rock Prison